


Les trépidantes aventures de la famille Malfoy au printemps

by Angel_sama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, idée débile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: C'est un matin (presque) comme les autres à Poudlard.Presque.Certains auraient mieux de dormir au lieu de discuter, et certains auraient mieux fait de discuter au lieu de dormir, vu dans quel état ils se sont réveillés. En tout cas, ça promet une journée originale à l'école des sorciers.





	Les trépidantes aventures de la famille Malfoy au printemps

**Author's Note:**

> *souffle sur la grosse couche de poussière sur le fichier*  
> *manque de s'étouffer en toussant*  
> C'est un grand n'importe quoi qui est sorti dans une fanzine il y a fort fort lointain.  
> J'ai vite fait un peu de mise ne forme mais y a sans doute des typos et des trucs bancales : il est tard, je reprendrais ça plus tard. Au moins c'est posté.

[c'est pas moi c'est la faute de Cryss!!] 

Dans une tour du château de Poudlard, par une belle matinée de printemps ensoleillée, une lutte de haute envergure faisait rage.  
Derrière son bureau, l'honorable Dumbledore campait sur ses positions, alors que juste en face de lui, Sirius Black en faisait autant. L'un comme l'autre ignorait "comment" la conversation avait pu ainsi dévier de sa course première, mais bien peu leur importait, surtout après une nuit d'argumentations diverses et variées. De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait du sujet de départ, tant ils étaient à présent lancés à corps perdu dans leur nouvelle joute... 

"- Et moi je vous dis que si !!!"  
"- Non."  
"- Et bien moi je vous dis que j'en suis sûr !!"  
"- Et moi je dis que vous fabulez Sirius ! Votre séjour à Azkaban vous est monté à la tête !!" 

Le sorcier, appréciant peu la remarque, darda son regard noir dans celui du directeur, sourcils froncés, sans même se soucier de la petite mouche perchée sur son épaule et qui lui bzzbzztait à l'oreille son bonheur d'être en sa compagnie loin des détraqueurs...  
Dumbledore ne se souciait pas plus de la pauvre bête que son vis-à-vis.  
Soutenant sans ciller le regard assassin de Black, il comptait bien lui faire admettre raison et lui faire abandonner une idée aussi ridicule. 

"- Soyez raisonnable ! Admettez que vous fabulez et..."  
"- NON !! Je vous affirme et soutiens que oui, Lucius Malfoy porte des caleçons blancs affublés de petits cœurs verts, estampillés "Voldy Forever" sur la fesse droite !!"  
"- Mais vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? C'est comme si vous disiez que..." Il stoppa net, jeta un coup d'œil alentour, et reprit, un ton plus bas. "C'est comme si vous affirmiez que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix portent des costumes à plumes lors des réunions !!!"

Sirius jeta un regard en biais au directeur de l'école. Connaissant le vieux sorcier, une telle chose ne l'aurait qu'à moitié étonné...  
Dumbledore n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails. 

"- Sirius !! Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille ??"  
"- Je vous connais..." lâcha simplement le sorcier d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Le rose monta aux joues du directeur, et il toussota, bien droit dans son fauteuil pour se redonner une contenance.  
Certes, il devait bien reconnaître que l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban n'avait pas tout à fait tort: l'idée de tels costumes lui était déjà passée par la tête.  
Mais tout de même.

"- Oui, bon, admettons. Mais vous vous trompez pour Lucius. Ce genre de choses ne–"  
"- Je suis prêt à parier les chaussettes de Snape comme dîner qu'il en a !"

Dumbledore resta un moment immobile. Peu à peu, un petit sourire que n'aurait pas renié le Lord Noir lui même étira ses lèvres, et il se pencha sur le bureau.

"- Pari tenu."

*****

A quelques mètres de là, quelques mètres plus bas en fait, dans un des dortoirs de la Maison Slytherin, Crabbe et Goyle s'éveillaient, tout comme leurs compagnons de chambrée.  
Le premier grogna et rechigna, s'enfouissant sous ses couvertures pour échapper à l'inéluctable quand le second, une étincelle d'intelligence bovine au fond de l'œil, se grattait le coin de la tête en se rappelant difficilement son nom, son prénom, et la procédure à suivre pour s'habiller et aller prendre le petit déjeuner.  
A coté d'eux, dans le troisième lit de la rangée, Draco Malfoy restait allongé, parfaitement immobile. Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond, il ne reflétait pas plus l'intelligence que Goyle à cet instant, même s'il était, à n'en pas douter, nettement plus réveillé. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, tournant et retournant toujours la même idée dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, et finalement choisit de s'asseoir.  
N'entendant pas les habituels plans mis au point la veille avant de s'endormir pour ridiculiser Potter & Co. les autres occupants de la chambre finirent par se tourner vers lui. Ils l'observèrent un moment, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais rien ne vint.  
Presque inquiets à présent, ils s'assemblèrent autour du lit et Blaise Zabini se décida à prendre la parole.

"- Draco ? Ça va ?"  
"- Il faut noyer Potter."

Le plus grand des silences se fit dans la chambre. Tous les garçons présents, y compris les deux acolytes de Draco, se jetèrent des regards surpris : c'était bien la première fois que l'Héritier Malfoy proférait une menace aussi directe et précise.  
Si ce n'était son regard fixe et déterminé glué au mur d'en face, aucun d'eux ne se serait vraiment inquiété d'ailleurs. Mais ce matin, Draco semblait comme hypnotisé.

"- Draco?" essaya encore Blaise, "tu es sûr que ça va?"  
"- Il faut noyer Potter."

Et sans un mot de plus l'Héritier Malfoy se leva et partit s'habiller sans plus se soucier de ses colocataires.  
Derrière lui, les autres occupants de chambre se regardèrent à nouveau.  
Après quelques secondes de battement, chacun se précipita sur ses vêtements et les enfila en quatrième vitesse avant de partir à la suite du blondinet de service qui avait pris la clé des champs.  
Un Draco Malfoy stable dans les CNTP était potentiellement dangereux.  
Draco Malfoy de mauvais poil dans un état visiblement second risquait d'être cataclysmique.

*****

A cent lieues de là, ignorant tout des dangers qui le guettaient, le très honorable Lucius Malfoy prenait son thé du matin, comme tous les matins. Certes, la matinée était déjà assez avancée, mais sa visite au Lord Noir la veille l'avait forcé à rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Impeccable du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux, un Malfoy digne de ce nom devait toujours être à son avantage, il prenait son petit déjeuner listant déjà mentalement les visites qu'il devait rendre dans la journée et les quelques remarques désagréables qu'il pourrait laisser tomber ici ou là, savourant d'avance la mine déconfite de ses futures victimes. Un petit sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et un ricanement sournois retentit dans la pièce.  
Décidément, la journée s'annonçait des plus enrichissantes…  
Plongé dans ses belles rêveries, il ne vit pas immédiatement son nouvel elfe de maison qui avait, à la grande satisfaction de toute la famille, remplacé Dobby.  
Quand il l'aperçut enfin, il eut un petit soupir agacé, et leva les yeux au ciel.  
Machinalement, la petite créature rentra la tête dans les épaules et tendit légèrement la missive qu'on lui avait confiée quelques instants plus tôt en se retenant à grand-peine de trembler comme une feuille prise dans une tempête d'automne.  
Le sorcier lui arracha presque la lettre des mains et l'ouvrit avec un autre soupir agacé. Le petit elfe fila à l'instant même où Lucius sortait la missive de son enveloppe, craignant, à juste titre, de servir de défouloir en cas de mauvaise nouvelle.  
Loin de penser à lui, Malfoy père imaginait déjà le pire : la lettre venait de Dumbledore et cet expéditeur n'envoyait jamais rien de bon.  
Il parcourut rapidement la lettre et fronça les sourcils.  
Le directeur de Poudlard exigeait presque sa présence, annonçant un grave problème concernant son rejeton.  
Bien sûr, en rédigeant sa note sous le petit sourire vainqueur de Sirius, Dumbledore avait soigneusement choisi ses mots, avançant évidemment le prétexte Draco pour faire sortir Lucius de son trou.  
Comme prévu, après lecture du message le père du jeune sorcier était à son bureau, plume à la main, et rédigeait à son tour pour prévenir ses rendez-vous de son empêchement, nouvelle qui à n'en pas douter ferait des heureux, et ensuite à Dumbledore pour le prévenir de son arrivée imminente.  
Pensif, il resta un moment assis à son bureau, sourcils froncés. Il doutait qu'il s'agisse d'un problème de discipline. Il avait bien mis son fils en garde la fois précédente: un bon Malfoy était suffisamment fin et rusé pour faire ses coups en douce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, et même dans ce cas, les preuves devaient toujours accuser quelqu'un d'autre!  
Mais pour que Dumbledore demande sa présence sous d'aussi brefs délais, l'affaire devait être des plus sérieuses.  
Cessant ses tergiversations sans fin, il se secoua et se leva vivement. D'un geste rapide né d'années d'habitude, il scella les deux missives et se rendit à la volière du manoir. Il chargea deux hiboux grand-duc de ses deux lettres et laissa les volatiles faire leur travail, pendant qu'il allait se changer.  
Un Malfoy devait toujours être à son avantage, mais plus encore quand il s'agissait de se rendre à Poudlard pour rencontrer Dumbledore le sénile.

*****

"- ATCHOUM !!!"  
"- Eh bien eh Bien Albus, vous craignez les courants d'air à présent ? Remarquez…les chaussettes de ce che~er Snivelus doivent suffisamment être imbibées de potions et mélanges divers pour vous immuniser contre le rhume. Il faudra juste attendre ce soir pour…  
"- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous Sirius. Vous n'avez pas encore gagné."  
"- Certes mon cher Albus, mais je–"

L'ex détenu se figea dans son fauteuil et se redressa d'un geste rapide.  
En un temps record, il reprenait sa forme animale et se camouflait dans un coin de la pièce plongé dans l'ombre. Juste au moment où il disparaissait aux yeux du monde, le professeur McGonagall fit une entrée presque théâtrale dans le bureau.

"- Monsieur le directeur !!! Monsieur le directeur c'est une catastrophe !!!!"  
"- Allons, allons ma chère, que vous arrive-t-il ?"

Le directeur observait attentivement le professeur de métamorphoses par dessus ses verres de lunettes en demi-lune.  
Contrairement à son habitude, elle était agitée, presque nerveuse, et la colère s'affichait peu à peu sur ses traits…  
La situation devait être sérieuse.  
La pauvre femme retenait avec de plus en plus de mal ses tremblements de colère, et gardait le poing serré autour de sa baguette, au risque même de la briser en deux.

"- Il…il…il faut que vous veniez monsieur le directeur!! Ca ne peut plus durer!! Cette fois, cela dépasse les bornes et…  
"- Allons, allons Minerva…Du calme ma chère….que se passe-t-il donc pour que vous perdiez ainsi votre sang froid?

Le professeur le fixa un moment, tremblant toujours de colère, avant de finalement lâcher d'une voix d'outre tombe…

"- Malfoy.

*****

Dans la salle commune les paris allaient bon train.  
Certains élèves, toutes Maisons confondues, se trouvaient des vocations de bookmaker, et récoltaient les mises, se frottant déjà les mains…  
Au fond de la salle, les quelques professeurs déjà présents ne pouvaient accéder aux protagonistes du match pour rétablir l'ordre, et de toute façon, même si une telle chose avait été possible, ils auraient été bien en peine de savoir comment faire…  
Un cercle assez large s'était formé et les noms d'oiseaux mêlés aux encouragements divers et variés fusaient de toutes parts.  
Au milieu de ce pôle de désordre, Draco Malfoy, toujours dans son état second, tentait, sans grand succès hélas, de plonger la tête de Harry Potter dans une carafe d'eau fraîche.  
Les compagnons de chambrée des deux garçons étaient aux premières loges de ce combat épique, mais aucun n'intervenait.  
Coté Gryffindor, Ron encourageait Harry avec force sous le regard désapprobateur de Hermione, même si l'on voyait un petit sourire en coin se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres quand l'Héritier Malfoy prenait un coup…  
Non loin, Dean se montrait fervent supporter lui aussi, mais gardait les pieds sur terre et prenait les paris, en tout cas tous ceux en faveur du héros de service…  
Coté Slytherin, les réactions étaient tout aussi véhémentes.  
Crabble et Goyle en étaient presque à jouer les pom-poms girl auprès de Pansy, pendant que Blaise restait pantois.  
Talonnant Draco, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour le rejoindre mais celui-ci n'avait pas manifesté la moindre envie de les attendre ou autres civilités du même genre.  
Il avait foncé presque tête baissée dans la salle commune, prit la direction de la table Slytherin, et s'était installé, comme tous les matins, à la seule différence cette fois qu'aucune étincelle, fut-ce de la moindre trace d'intelligence ne brillait au fond de son œil.  
Tout allait plutôt bien jusque là, jusqu'à ce moment précis….  
Toujours en troupeau, Potter, Granger et Ron étaient entrés dans la salle et s'étaient tranquillement dirigés vers leur propre table, cela sans même jeter un regard du coté Slytherin. Tout aurait d'ailleurs continué aussi bien – Draco tournait le dos à la table des sacs à puces en rouge – quand, une fois de plus, cette catastrophe ambulante de Weasley avait jugé bon de frapper…  
Trébuchant et s'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds (heureusement qu'il n'en avait que deux), Ron s'était étalé de tout son long sur le carrelage, emportant dans sa vaine tentative pour se retenir au coin d'une table une partie de la vaisselle. Dans un fracas de fin du monde, garçon, couverts, verrerie et porcelaine avaient terminé leur course sur le sol, avec le jeune sorcier pour seul survivant.  
Le bruit avait bien entendu attiré toutes les attentions et au bout d'un moment, même celle de Draco, qui répétait depuis son arrivée en guise de bonjour à quiconque lui parlait "il faut noyer Potter."  
Ce qui devait bien entendu arriver arriva alors.  
Attiré comme tout le monde par le chahut, Draco avait relevé lentement la tête de son petit déjeuner, pour la tourner, tout aussi lentement, vers la source du bruit…  
A ce moment précis, une étincelle presque vivante et intelligente s'était allumée dans son regard et la phrase désormais habituelle depuis son lever avait sonné comme une sentence dans un tribunal.

"- Il faut noyer Potter….

Plus vif qu'une anguille alors, il s'était saisi du premier pichet d'eau passant à sa portée, et à présent, tentait d'y loger la tête du Survivant.  
Rapidement l'attroupement s'était formé autour des deux combattants – Potter n'avait pas de suite compris ce qui lui tombait dessus et s'était laissé surprendre – et chacun encourageait son champion…  
Blaise jeta un nouveau coup d'œil…  
Draco semblait avoir pris l'avantage. A genoux sur le sol, il tenait à présent Potter par le cou, et appuyait de toutes ses forces pour faire rentrer sa tête dans la carafe.  
Potter lui, se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais la position ne lui était pas des plus favorables. A quatre pattes sur le sol, il devait garder les mains fermement appuyées par terre et les bras tendus pour ne pas risquer de trop boire la tasse. Sa tête n'était pas censée tenir dans la carafe, mais on était jamais à l'abri d'un sort tordu, sans compter que de l'eau giclant du récipient ballotté en tout sens lui était déjà rentrée dans le nez, mais dans le même temps, rester ainsi le forçait à subir les assauts du blond sans pouvoir se défendre, et donc risquer de boire ladite tasse, ou en tout cas une bonne partie…  
Alors que la situation semblait sans issue, et que même les supporters les plus virulents commençaient à se demander s'ils verraient un jour un dénouement, Dumbledore fit son entrée, rapidement suivi par McGonagall.

"- ECARTEZ-VOUS!!!" lâcha-t-il d'une voix de stentor, surprenante pour un homme de son âge.

Immédiatement, place se fit, et seul Draco ne semblait pas affecté par l'arrivée du Directeur.  
Sans relâche il continuait de serrer le cou du brun pour caser sa tête dans la carafe…

"- Bon…bonjour Mo…Monsieur le Di…directeur…" coassa Harry, toujours incapable de se dégager.

Dumbledore ne lui accorda pas la grâce d'un regard. Il restait les yeux fixés sur Draco, sans ciller, retenant au mieux sa colère.  
Quand il en eut assez d'attendre que le blond s'aperçoive de sa présence pourtant difficilement occultable, il brisa finalement le silence, mais pas d'une voix douce et agréable, bien au contraire…

"- M. Malfoy." Aucune réaction. "M. Malfoy." Répéta-t-il en insistant un peu plus. Mais toujours rien. "DRACO MALFOY!!!"

Cette fois, réaction il y eut.  
Lentement, presque au ralenti, Draco tourna la tête en direction du bruit, puis, toujours à la même vitesse, leva le nez vers le directeur.  
Celui-ci le fixa sans ciller, sourcils froncés pendant de longues minutes dans le plus parfait silence, son regard et son expression suffisamment éloquents.  
A quelques mètres de là, Blaise redoutait le pire.  
Après tout, depuis ce matin, personne n'avait pu tirer la moindre phrase ni même le moindre mot à Draco sauf…

"- Il faut noyer Potter.

Le jeune sorcier se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Si Dumbledore n'envoyait pas Draco en exil au pôle nord voire même sur une autre planète, son père se chargerait d'en faire de la charpie….

*****

"- Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?? Tu as eu de la chance que Dumbledore ait eu des affaires à régler, sinon, je ne veux même pas savoir combien de points en moins notre Maison aurait eu et….HEY!! Tu m'écoutes???

Le regard gris de Draco Malfoy se porta lentement sur Blaise, qui venait tout juste de le récupérer dans le bureau du directeur.  
Toujours aussi peu lucide semblait-il, le blondinet venait d'essuyer de vertes réprimandes de la part du vieux sorcier, mais étrangement aucune punition n'était tombée, pas plus qu'il n'y avait eu de points retirés…  
En fait, tout ceci aurait paru étrange à Draco, si seulement il avait réalisé clairement ce qui se passait au lieu de flotter doucement au gré d'une brume à couper au couteau.

"- Youhou!!! Draco??? Hey ho!?!  
"- Il faut noyer Potter.

Un long soupir las fit tomber les épaules du pauvre Blaise d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Il se sentait fatigué, mais fatigué…  
Sans plus ajouter un mot, il saisit le bras de Draco et lui fit accélérer le pas. Avec ça, son camarade de chambrée avait raté le premier cours, et s'ils continuaient, ils rateraient le début du second…

*****

Juste comme Draco et Blaise, qui était venu le récupérer, sortaient de son bureau, un magnifique hibou grand-duc se présenta à la fenêtre de Dumbledore.  
Sirius, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place dans l'ombre depuis le débarquement de McGonagall (il ne lui manquait plus que les troupes et les manœuvres), se décida enfin à sortir et regagner forme humaine. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, et zyeuta la missive que le directeur détachait de la patte de l'animal, certainement possession de la famille Malfoy.

"- Alors?  
"- Alors il vient dès que possible…" répondit finalement Dumbledore après avoir parcouru le morceau de parchemin. "Visiblement sous peu d'ailleurs…  
"- Très bien!!! Et…vous allez les manger comment ces chaussettes?? Natures ou revenues à la poêle…?

Le directeur se contenta de jeter un regard assassin au sorcier.  
Il criait victoire un peu trop tôt, et la chose commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. C'était vrai quoi flûte! Comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi ressemblaient les dessous de Lucius à moins de…  
Il pâlit.  
Il avait beau avoir l'esprit large, l'idée de Lucius, Sirius, ses mouches et ses puces avec Rémus non loin tous dans le même lit le dépassait et le mettait surtout très mal à l'aise…

"- Si…Sirius ne me dites pas vous…enfin que Lucius et vous…  
L'ex-détenu pâlit tout aussi rapidement que son vis-à-vis.  
"- Non mais…non mais vous n'êtes pas bien dans votre tête vous!! Je mange pas de ce pain là moi!!

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir soulagé. Il ignorait si le pain désignait simplement Lucius ou plus largement la gente masculine, mais peu lui importait ce genre de détails. Il était simplement rassuré par la tête de son hôte à l'idée d'avoir pu faire des choses interdites aux mineurs en compagnie du Mangemort…  
Remis de son choc premier, Sirius se laissa à nouveau aller dans son fauteuil.  
Son petit sourire narquois de retour sur ses lèvres, il s'étira outrageusement dans une parfaite imitation du chat pacha.

"- Alors? En attendant on fait quoi? On cherche une recette pour préparer votre dîner, très cher Albus…?  
Dumbledore lui jeta un autre regard mauvais avant de répondre.  
"- Occupez vous plutôt de votre filleul!! Malfoy veut le noyer je vous signale!!  
"- Je sais oui, j'ai entendu quand il était là…  
"- Et vous ne faites rien??  
"- Je vous rappelle que je suis censément en fuite, sans compter que c'est vous le directeur! C'est pas à moi de faire la discipline ici!!!  
"- Vous…vous n'êtes qu'un…  
"- DUMBLEDORE!!! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT!!!

Un sourire de pure jubilation aux lèvres, Sirius s'empressa de reprendre sa forme animale et de se glisser dans l'ombre. Assis par terre, il observa Lucius Malfoy entrer tel un ouragan dans le bureau, la fureur qu'il ressentait émanant de toute sa personne.

"- Puis-je savoir…ce qui se passe au juste…DANS CETTE ECOLE??" tonna-t-il, tremblant de rage, à la tête du directeur.

Sans s'en laisser compter, Albus Dumbledore offrit un sourire aimable à son hôte.  
Il lui désigna d'un geste simple le fauteuil en face du bureau, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

"- Bonjour à vous aussi Lucius. Comment vous portez- vous de si bon matin? Mais vous m'avez l'air quelque peu chiffonné…du thé?

Le Mangemort se retint de justesse d'attraper le vieux barbu par les épaules pour le secouer comme une vieux prunier et obtenir des explications sur ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant.  
A la place, il prit une longue inspiration, expira très lentement pour regagner un peu de sang froid, et s'assit.  
Il serait toujours temps de faire manger sa baguette à Dumbledore par le coté inverse plus tard…

*****

Un peu plus bas dans les couloirs de l'école de magie anglaise, l'ambiance n'était guère meilleure…Elle tendait plus vers le désespérant que le colérique, mais le résultat restait le même…

"- Draco….laisse ce lavabo tranquille….

Le pauvre Blaise observa un instant son collègue, et soupira pour la énième fois.  
Sur le chemin de la salle de classe de leur prochain cours, les deux adolescents avaient croisé des toilettes. Rien d'anormal jusque là, bien au contraire….  
Du moins c'était ce que pensait Blaise…  
Alors que Draco le suivait sagement, il s'était soudain arrêté au beau milieu du couloir, et, avec la phrase qui visiblement était destinée à qualifier cette journée, s'était engouffré dans les toilettes sans l'attendre.  
Aussitôt, Blaise l'avait suivi, et était resté quelques secondes scotché devant la scène.  
Draco, cramponné à un lavabo, tentait de le desceller du mur.  
Depuis, Blaise tentait de le convaincre que non, il n'y parviendrait pas, que non, il ne bougerait pas de là donc il pourrait le retrouver plus tard s'il l'aimait tant que ça, et qu'il fallait partir au plus vite pour ne pas être trop en retard à leur prochain cours.  
Malheureusement pour lui, si un Draco stable dans les CNTP était déjà particulièrement têtu et borné, celui-ci battait tous les records. 

"- Enfin Draco….Que veux-tu faire de ce truc de toute façon? Ca te servira à quoi de…  
"- Il faut noyer Potter." Le coupa le blond sans le regarder.  
"- Voyez-vous cela!!! Comme c'est original…" Blaise soupira une fois encore. "Draco. En admettant que tu l'emmènes avec toi. Il n'y aura pas d'eau dedans….et la tuyauterie ne te suivra pas jusqu'à lui…

Cette fois, l'argument sembla piquer l'intérêt de l'Héritier Malfoy.  
Toujours avec cette même lenteur qui caractérisait ses gestes aujourd'hui, il tourna la tête vers son compagnon et la pencha sur le coté.

"- Noyer Potter…?

Aussitôt Blaise s'approcha.

"- Oui Draco, il faut noyer Potter. Mais pas avec ça. Aller viens maintenant…

Gentiment, et surtout avec mille précautions – il ignorait si Draco avait ou non sa baguette avec lui – il vint le prendre par le bras et le fit doucement lâcher sa prise sur le lavabo qui du reste n'avait rien demandé…  
Se retenant de crier victoire trop tôt, ça ne faisait jamais qu'un quart d'heure qu'il tentait d'arriver à ce résultat, il le guida hors des toilettes et attendit de s'être un peu éloigné pour le laisser à nouveau progresser tout seul.

"- Bien!! Avec un peu de chance, le professeur Snape ne nous en voudra pas trop d'arriver en retard! Et puis nous avons une note d'excuse de Dumbledore aussi…  
"- Snape?  
"- Eh bien oui, Snape…le professeur de potions, responsable de la Maison Slytherin…tu te rappelles quand même…?

Draco posa son regard sur lui, sourcil froncés, son intérêt visiblement attisé une nouvelle fois par les paroles de son camarade.

"- Snape?  
"- Oui, le grand type tout en noir qui sourit jamais!! Ou bien alors s'il sourit c'est qu'il vaut mieux s'en aller et assez loin si possible…  
"- Snape?" répéta encore Draco, visiblement perturbé par quelque chose.  
"- Oui, Snape," élabora encore Blaise, patient, "qui donne des cours de potions, où l'on fabrique des trucs dans des marmites, en même temps que les…

Il stoppa net mais trop tard.  
Un sourire malsain, presque fou se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, et aussitôt il accéléra le pas.  
Avec horreur, Blaise venait de comprendre ce qui chiffonnait à ce point son camarade depuis qu'il avait parlé du cours de potions: il était en commun avec les Gryffindor…  
Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Draco stoppa sa progression, et se retourna, triomphant.  
Il leva un bras, pointant vers le plafond un doigt vengeur, et déclara, solennel, son sourire de maniaque toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

"- Il faut noyer Potter…

Désespéré à l'idée des catastrophes à venir, et bien que l'idée de fuir et de se faire porter pâle l'attire de plus en plus, Blaise accéléra le pas lui aussi, soupirant d'abondance.  
Il ignorait pourquoi il se donnait tout ce mal, mais après tout, Dumbledore lui avait confié Draco au sortir de son bureau, un peu plus tôt, et lui avait demandé de le garder à l'œil, puisque visiblement le jeune Malfoy n'était pas dans son assiette.  
Et puis il avait beau être particulièrement crispant parfois, Draco restait tout de même un Slytherin, et entre membres de la même Maison, il fallait s'entraider… 

*****

"- Allons, soyez raisonnable Lucius. Si vous me dites que vous avez transplané juste à coté d'elle elle…  
"- Ca n'excuse pas le fait que le professeur McGonagall utilise sa baguette contre n'importe qui et à tout bout de champ! Que se serait-il passé si un élève avait été à ma place?  
"- En effet, je vous l'accorde. Je lui en parlerai…Et c'est donc pour cela que vous étiez dans une telle fureur mon cher?  
"- Si l'on essayait de vous couper en deux morceaux bien distincts alors que vous venez à un rendez-vous sans rien soupçonner, je doute que vous preniez la chose avec le sourire, mon cher…." Persifla Lucius Malfoy, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Il prit sa tasse de thé et la sirota, mécontent.  
Avec tout ça, Dumbledore ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi au juste il avait besoin de le voir et dans une telle urgence.  
Draco n'étant pas présent, le problème disciplinaire était écarté d'office, même si planait encore la menace d'une quelconque blessure ou maladie…peut être même l'occasion de faire renvoyer le vieux barbu de sa place….  
Le vieux sorcier observait le grand blond par dessus sa tasse.  
Visiblement, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas l'air très content d'être là, et il pouvait très bien le comprendre. Cependant, il lui fallait à présent trouver le moyen d'accéder aux sous-vêtements de son visiteur, et sans éveiller chez lui la moindre idée fausse sous peine d'être renvoyé sans espoir de retour…  
Dans l'ombre, Sirius Black savourait déjà sa victoire: Dumbledore allait devoir manger les chaussettes de Snape au dîner. Certes, il faudrait d'abord convaincre le concerné de céder lesdites chaussettes, mais il avait déjà en tête quelques fines négociations qui parviendraient sans nul doute à mettre le professeur de potions de son coté…et puis dans le pire des cas, le vol pur et simple serait tout aussi efficace.  
En face du directeur, à la place qu'occupait précédemment Sirius, Lucius avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir en place.  
Perpétuel impatient, il supportait avec peine de voir Dumbledore siroter sa tasse comme s'il s'agissait d'une réunion agréable entre amis à cinq heures pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.  
Il termina son thé, et reposa sa tasse sur le bureau avec à peine plus de force que nécessaire, brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

"- Bien, assez rêvassé Dumbledore. Que me voulez-vous au juste? Et que se passe-t-il avec Draco?

Le directeur haussa un sourcil, et reposa lui aussi sa tasse, mais avec plus de discrétion que son hôte.  
Il lui servit alors un sourire affable, s'avança légèrement sur son fauteuil, et croisa face à lui ses mains sur le bureau.

"- Oh mais il n'y a rien du tout." Lucius ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. "Draco va très bien rassurez-vous. Il doit d'ailleurs être en cours de potions avec ce cher professeur Snape à l'heure qu'il est.

Face à lui, le parent d'élève s'était lancé dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.  
Sirius lui, se serait roulé par terre en se tenant les côtes s'il avait pu rire et regrettait fort de ne pouvoir prendre une photo de Sir Malfoy père à cette seconde: il était certain que la Gazette du sorcier aurait donné des fortunes pour un portait pareil….

*****

Au même moment dans les couloirs, Blaise Zabini tentait de suivre la marche pour le moins motivée et pleine d'entrain de son camarade de chambre.  
Comme revigoré par la nouvelle, Draco filait presque en courant en direction des cachots, pressé comme jamais d'arriver au cours. Sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de son accompagnateur, le jeune sorcier suivait couloirs et coursives, impatient, et finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité au pauvre Blaise, il stoppa, les poings sur les hanches face à la porte de ce qui servait de salle de classe au professeur Snape.  
Blaise le rejoignit au petit trot, et s'arrêta à ses cotés, s'appuyant une minute sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.  
Draco posa sur lui son regard gris, et un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres, attendit qu'il se redresse.

"- A-alors…ça y est, plus envie de courir?" demanda Blaise légèrement agacé à présent.  
Le sourire du blondinet s'accentua et il se pencha vers son camarade.  
"- Il faut noyer Potter.  
Stoïque, Blaise attendit – sans grand espoir cependant – d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau…

Comme prévu, rien ne vint.  
Draco restait simplement là, les poings sur les hanches, son sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, mais sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.  
Au bout de quelques minutes particulièrement longues, l'Héritier Malfoy n'avait toujours pas bougé et restait planté là, très fier…

"- Bon…Draco?? Je m'en voudrais de te déranger mais…  
"- Il faut noyer Potter.  
"- Oui, oui je suis au courant, mais pour le moment, il faut aller en cours." 

Il prit Draco par le bras et l'invita gentiment à se décaler pour pouvoir frapper à la porte.  
En réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer dans ce cachot, sachant déjà avec plus ou moins de certitude ce qui allait se passer, mais d'un autre coté il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pas plus qu'il ne tenait à être puni pour avoir séché un cours…  
Avec un soupir de fin du monde il frappa une nouvelle fois et cette fois entra immédiatement, Draco à ses cotés.  
Courageux, il rentra la tête dans les épaules, et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Snape, sans regarder personne d'autre que le professeur de potions.  
Celui-ci affichait une mine sévère, mais intérieurement, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire réagir son élève de la sorte. Certes le jeune Malfoy et lui étaient en retard, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait spécialement réprimandé un Slytherin pour cela…d'autant que visiblement les deux garçons avaient un mot d'excuse…

"- Veuillez nous excuser Professeur Snape. Nous étions dans le bureau de Monsieur le directeur et…  
Snape prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendait et y jeta à peine un coup d'œil.  
"- Ca ira Zabini, regagnez votre place. Vous aussi M. Malfoy.

Le premier s'exécuta à la hâte, entraînant Draco avec lui et priant de tout cœur pour qu'il n'aperçoive pas Harry, qui, signe de la chance, n'était pas directement assis près de l'allée centrale de la classe.  
Placé ainsi, il mettait par un hasard plus que bienvenu, Ron dans le champ de vision direct de l'Héritier Malfoy, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde même si personne n'était au courant.  
Snape haussa un sourcil, perplexe face à l'attitude de Blaise, mais ne dit rien. Tant que rien de trop grave le forçant à sévir pour de bon n'avait lieu…  
Il jeta alors un regard polaire au coté Gryffindor de la classe.

"- Vous ai-je dit de cesser votre préparation…?

Aussitôt, tout le monde se remit à sa décoction malodorante sans piper le moindre mot.  
Blaise lui, sortait ses affaires en vitesse et continuait de prier.  
Avec de la chance, le cours se passerait dans le calme….

*****

Dans le bureau du directeur à l'inverse, le calme montrait un courage infini et fuyait comme il le pouvait…  
Lucius se retenait avec peine d'assommer purement et simplement l'ami Dumbledore, pendant que Sirius assistait à la scène, toujours à l'abri des ombres.  
Dumbledore lui, gardait son calme olympien et sirotait une nouvelle tasse de thé…  
Tremblant de rage contenue, Lucius prit une longue inspiration et se força à rester maître de sa personne.

"- Vous êtes en train de me dire….que je suis venu…pour rien?

Dumbledore sirota son thé encore un moment.  
Il observait toujours Lucius par dessus sa tasse et cherchait le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet, pour le moins délicat…

"- Eh bien en fait je….  
"- Vous êtes bien…en train de me dire…que vous m'avez fait croire le pire…au sujet de mon fils….pour rien…" élabora encore Lucius, avec de plus en plus de mal à garder la maîtrise de soi.  
"- Pas tout à fait cher Lucius….J'admets volontiers que mettre en cause Draco n'était pas des plus délicats mais…  
"- Pas…des plus…" 

Le Mangemort se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il n'en revenait pas que ce vieil imbécile ait pu faire une chose pareille sans se douter de la gravité des conséquences.  
A croire qu'il devenait complètement gâteux.  
Voyant sa réaction, Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et se pencha légèrement sur son bureau.

"- Lucius? Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

L'interpellé prit une longue inspiration, et ferma les yeux.

"- Bien. Ecoutez-moi attentivement Dumbledore, car je ne me répèterai pas. Je vais à présent me lever de ce fauteuil, me retourner vers la porte, me diriger vers elle, puis je l'ouvrirai, je sortirai, et ensuite je la refermerai derrière moi. Je ne prendrai même pas la peine de vous saluer, sous peine de vous étrangler à mains nues juste pour le plaisir, et je ne crois réellement pas que vous valiez les ennuis qu'un tel acte m'apporterait par la suite. Il est bien évidemment entendu que non, vous ne me suivrez pas, vous ne chercherez pas à me rattraper, ni même à m'adresser la parole. Est-ce bien clair?  
"- Très Lucius, tout ceci est même limpide….mais c'est impossible.  
"- Oh? Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc?" demanda Lucius en relevant finalement le nez, mais sans jamais se départir de son ton affable.

Dumbledore l'observa un moment, hésitant encore.  
Il ignorait comment le Mangemort prendrait la nouvelle mais après tout, il ne craignait pas grand chose de Sir Malfoy père, et encore moins dans l'enceinte de l'école…

"- Et bien? Pourquoi est-ce impossible, cher Albus?  
"- Parce que je n'ai pas encore pu voir votre caleçon, cher Lucius." Déclara finalement le directeur, tout sourire.

*****

Un peu plus bas, dans le cachot du professeur Snape, l'ordre régnait en maître…du moins pour le moment.  
Chacun était penché sur son chaudron et ajoutait les ingrédients comme indiqué au tableau, avec autant de soin que possible, peu désireux de s'attirer le courroux de leur professeur.  
Dans le silence le plus total, chacun s'appliquait, et seul le bruit d'une louche raclant le fond d'une marmite ou une paroi dérangeait la paix presque religieuse du lieu.  
Ravi, Blaise en venait presque à penser que le cours ne se déroulerait pas dans une succession apocalyptique de catastrophes, contrairement à ses craintes premières, mais presque plus normalement encore que d'habitude….  
Certes, Draco fixait le fond de son chaudron avec un intérêt quelque peu inquiétant au vu de son amour pour le lavabo un peu plus tôt, mais tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à lui faire de gros câlins en plein milieu des explications parcimonieuses de leur professeur, tout irait très bien…  
Blaise devait gérer sa marmite et la sienne, mais après tout, si c'était là le prix pour avoir la tranquillité et un cours à peu près normal, il était plus que prêt à le payer. Motivé, il s'appliquait donc deux fois plus pour que cette heure et demie soit une franche réussite…  
Mais c'était sans compter bien sûr sur la malchance et les cataclysmes à pattes qui peuplaient la classe…  
Alors que plus de la moitié du cours s'était déroulée à la perfection, que Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et qu'il se contentait de fixer son chaudron les sourcils froncés, un énorme "bloup" retendit dans le cachot.  
Sur le moment, personne n'y prit garde.  
Ce n'est que lorsque le second, rapidement suivi d'un troisième et d'un quatrième, retentit que quelques têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, et notamment celle du professeur. Intrigué, Snape afficha pour bonne mesure son expression la plus sévère, et quitta son bureau pour venir rendre compte par lui même auprès de la marmite coupable de blouperies intempestives…  
Bien vite, un petit sourire narquois et méprisant vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se plantait au coté du propriétaire.

"- M. Weasley….pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas surpris…?

Machinalement le rouquin rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
Il avait l'habitude d'être la cible de Snape, au même titre que Harry, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'y faire…  
De l'autre côté tous les Slytherin présents sauf deux ricanaient et susurraient des commentaires peu flatteurs sur le jeune sorcier.

"- Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons nous là…

Snape, son sourire mauvais toujours pendu à ses lèvres, se pencha sur le chaudron, et pâlit aussitôt.

"- ECARTEZ-VOUS!!!

Sans attendre de savoir si l'on avait pour une fois suivi ses consignes, il fit quelques pas en arrière et détourna la tête au moment même où le contenu du chaudron explosait émettant par la même un champignon de fumée violacée et malodorante.  
S'en suivit alors un mouvement de panique.  
Les élèves les plus proches s'égaillaient dans la classe telle une volée de moineaux pour échapper à l'odeur collante et nauséabonde de la fumée violette.  
Dans le même temps, les élèves les plus éloignés, Gryffindor et Slytherin confondus, en bons être humains bas et mesquins, se payaient la tête de leurs camarades.  
Au milieu de tout ceci, Ron courait en tout sens, essayant désespérément d'échapper à sa robe enflammée qui menaçait dangereusement son arrière train de dommages irréparables, pendant que Harry rampait sur le sol en toussant comme un perdu pour échapper au mini nuage toxique.  
Si jusque là, seule sa marmite semblait l'intéresser, le bruit de l'explosion avait tiré Draco de sa torpeur. Lentement il avait tourné la tête en direction du bruit, et, sans s'affoler outre mesure ni réagir de la moindre manière, il fixait le champignon violet sans ciller.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'une tête brune au front barré d'une cicatrice entra dans son champ de vision que son regard gris s'alluma d'une lueur folle…

"- Potter…Il faut noyer Potter!

Et à peine avait-il fini de réciter sa nouvelle prière qu'il se jetait sur sa proie sans prendre garde à qui il piétinait – Crabbe malchanceux dans le cas présent – pour atteindre son objectif…  
L'objectif en question, encore à moitié assommé par les vapeurs nauséabondes, se redressait avec peine, sa vue brouillée par les larmes que le gaz toxique avait initiées, ne vit pas venir le projectile et émit un simple "HOUF!!" fort peu glorieux quand Draco lui atterrit presque dessus.  
Il y eut un petit ricanement fou, et avant que le pauvre Harry n'ait eu le loisir de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Draco le saisit par le col de se robe et le força à se relever.  
Sans le moindre ménagement, il le traîna jusqu'à la paillasse la plus proche, mais surtout à la marmite la plus proche….  
Son sourire fou revint se poser sur ses lèvres.

"- Il faut noyer Potter…" lâcha-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Entre temps, Ron, en courant de droite et de gauche, avait pu mettre le feu à quelques autres élèves et la panique la plus totale régnait dans la salle.  
Snape tentait d'éteindre les départs de feu tout en essayant de stopper Weasley, mais celui-ci sentait le feu toujours plus proche de son derrière et ne voulait en aucun cas mettre fin à sa course folle. Pansy était parvenue à éteindre le bas de sa robe, et en bonne élève, tentait d'aider Snape, mais sans grand résultat, alors que Crabbe, après s'être remis du choc de s'être fait piétiner, avait prudemment rampé sous une table en attendant le calme après la tempête.  
Blaise de son coté, ne se préoccupait en rien des risques d'incendie. Inquiet sans trop savoir pour qui, il cherchait Draco du regard, mais cherchait aussi Potter dans le désordre ambiant, pressentant que là où il trouverait l'un, il trouverait l'autre…  
Mais rien.  
Pas de tête blonde pas plus que de tête brune baptisé d'une cicatrice…

*****

"- Je…je vous demande pardon?  
"- Vous m'avez bien entendu Lucius," confirma un Dumbledore toujours plus souriant, "Je souhaiterais voir votre caleçon.

Livide, le parent d'élève ne bougeait même plus le petit doigt.  
Figé sur sa chaise, il laissait tout leur temps aux informations pour parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau afin de ne pas commettre la plus petite erreur.  
Dumbledore.  
Voulait.  
Voir.  
Son caleçon.  
Il avait beau décortiquer la chose dans tous les sens, toujours la signification de ces mots mis ensemble lui échappait complètement. Chacun isolé des autres était on ne peut plus logique mais assemblé dans cet ordre et dans la même phrase, qui plus est le concernant ne pouvait avoir de sens pour ses neurones.  
Il cherchait depuis plusieurs secondes quand il eut soudain l'illumination.

"- Vous vous moquez de moi Dumbledore mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça je vous…  
"- Mais je vous assure que je suis des plus sérieux Lucius. Je souhaiterais voir votre cal…HEY!! Mais ne partez pas ainsi voyons!

Mais Lucius ne l'écoutait plus.  
Agacé au plus haut point par les âneries du directeur, qui de toute évidence avait perdu la raison, il était cette fois bel et bien décidé à prendre des mesures rapides et définitives, avec l'appui du conseil bien évidemment. La plaisanterie n'avait que trop duré et il était grand temps de nommer quelqu'un de compétent à la place de ce vieillard sénile.  
Il allait pour franchir la porte quand un grondement sourd le stoppa net.  
Il hésita une seconde mais finalement posa tout de même la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais cette fois encore le grondement bestial résonna dans la pièce.  
Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Lucius lâcha la poignée et se retourna, lentement, pour savoir à quoi il avait affaire. Quel qu'ait pu être le fauve que Dumbledore avait recueilli dans son bureau pour sa protection, il en ferait un méchoui avant d'aller trouver le conseil.  
Il n'en eut pas le loisir.  
A peine savait-il que l'animal grondant n'était autre qu'un énorme chien noir que celui-ci se jetait sur lui, montrant les dents. Il attendait la morsure, mais elle ne vint pas et à sa place, des mains fermes se posèrent sur ses hanches et s'attaquèrent rapidement à son ceinturon de cuir.

"- Parlons peu mais parlons bien Lucius: ton caleçon, et tu es libre.

Lâchant un cri de pucelle outragée, Malfoy père se tortilla et bondit hors d'atteinte des mains impudiques au moment où elles s'approchaient du bouton de son pantalon.  
Drapé dans sa dignité froissée, toute envie de plan machiavélique visant à chasser Dumbledore complètement oubliée, le Mangemort n'en revenait pas de l'outrecuidance de l'animagus, puisque c'en était un.  
Il s'empressa de boucler à nouveau soigneusement sa ceinture, et réajusta ses vêtements, ses joues légèrement colorées de rose.  
Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et prit son air le plus pompeux.

"- Monsieur je ne vous…." Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur son aspirant violeur. "SIRIUS BLACK!!!!

L'interpellé eut un sourire radieux.

"- Ouaip en personne!! Et toi tu es Lucius Malfoy…et je veux voir ton caleçon!!" lâcha-t-il après une petite pause en se jetant sur le Mangemort.

Le pauvre Lucius ne put que courir pour sa survie et sa pudeur, et se réfugier derrière le fauteuil de Dumbledore, qui observait sagement la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.  
En bon chien têtu, Sirius poursuivit sa proie derrière le bureau, chaque fois qu'elle s'obstinait à le fuir.  
Après quelques tours, Lucius stoppa et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"- Et vous?? Vous ne pourriez pas me débarrasser de ce maniaque au lieu de rester planté là à boire votre thé???  
"- Eh bien je ne…  
"- J'TE TIENS!!!

Avec une grâce peu commune chez les canidés, Sirius bondit sur Lucius tel Flipper le dauphin, et c'est avec un grand bruit sourd que l'ex détenu et le Mangemort roulèrent à terre, le premier prenant rapidement l'avantage.  
Un petit bout de langue rose aux coins des lèvres, il se concentrait pour défaire la boucle de ceinture de son captif, pour atteindre les boutons de son pantalon. Dans le même temps, Lucius se démenait comme un forcené pour échapper aux mains offensantes, en poussant des cris de pucelle outragée. 

"- LACHEZ MOI!! PERVERS!! DEPRAVE!!!  
"- Mais non tu m'intéresses pas toi…" grogna l'animagus, "je veux juste voir ton caleçon!"

Après plusieurs longues minutes de lutte acharnée, un heureux concours de circonstances permit à Lucius de se libérer de la prise de son agresseur alors que Sirius saisissait sa ceinture. Jugeant que quelques sacrifices étaient nécessaires pour une grande cause – sauver sa lingerie de regards extérieurs dans le cas présent – il décida d'abandonner sa ceinture pour mieux sauver le reste, et trouva refuge sur le bureau tout proche.  
Déçu, Sirius jeta sa toute récente prise de guerre au loin, et se retourna vers le bureau, prêt à frapper encore…

"- Puis-je savoir en quoi exactement mes sous-vêtements présentent-ils pour vous un quelconque intérêt???

Devant l'absence de réponse et la persistance du regard gourmand du pseudo canidé, la colère de Lucius monta d'un cran. Sans même se soucier du regard mauvais que lui lançait le Mangemort depuis son perchoir, Sirius s'avança vers le bureau, bien décidé à atteindre son objectif…

"- Vous….vous…vous n'êtes qu'un minable petit assassin de pacotille incapable!" cracha Lucius. "Vous n'êtes qu'un rebus de la société tout juste bon à être enfermé pour le restant de vos jours….

Sirius n'entendit même pas les paroles du Mangemort, tout occupé qu'il était à calculer comment délester Lucius de ce petit morceau de tissu qui le séparait de son caleçon…  
Voyant Lucius prêt à en venir aux armes, Dumbledore jugea bon d'intervenir finalement.  
Tranquille comme Baptiste, il quitta son grand fauteuil, et fit le tour du bureau, venant se poster en face de Malfoy père qui guettait attentivement le moindre geste du détenu en fuite.

"- Allons Lucius…Inutile de vous fâcher ainsi. Il ne va pas vous mordre vous savez! Tous ses vaccins sont en règle, il mange bien tous les jours, et….il est juste un peu joueur, voilà tout….

Toujours perché sur le bureau, Lucius tremblait de rage tout juste contenue quand il daigna lever le nez sur le directeur.

"- Et vous, vous…vous…vous cautionnez ce genre de comportement…  
"- Ah mais je ne cautionne rien du tout moi! Je suis comme lui, je veux juste voir votre caleçon Lucius…  
"- Mais…mais vous êtes devenu complètement fou!!! ET LAISSEZ MES CALECONS ET L'INTEGRITE DE MA PERSONNE TRANQUILLES VOUS!!!" hurla le grand blond en repoussant une main baladeuse de Sirius quand elle s'approcha un peu trop de son postérieur…  
"- Rhoo allez Lulu, fais pas ton cabot!! Montre-nous ton caleçon!!" déclara alors un Sirius aux anges de s'amuser ainsi, "Après tu pourras rentrer te faire consoler par Voldy et lui dire qu'on a été méchant tout plein avec toi, promis juré!! 

Mais malgré tous les arguments de l'animagus, Lucius Malfoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille: personne ne verrait son caleçon, et encore moins un Albus Dumbledore ou un Sirius Black!!! C'était le sien à lui et c'est tout!!  
Toujours accroché au pantalon du grand blond, Sirius n'en démordait pas.  
L'idée de voir Lucius Malfoy le Grand perché en caleçon sur ce bureau était bien trop hilarante pour qu'il abandonne aussi facilement…  
L'observateur attentif aurait sans doute pu déceler l'ombre d'oreilles dressées sur sa tête, ainsi que celle d'une queue battant le plancher, signe de joie intense du toutou tout fou standard face au nonos qu'on s'apprête à lui lancer….  
A n'en pas douter, jamais depuis sa première apparition l'expression "chassez le naturel, il revient au galop" n'avait été plus justifiée qu'à cette seconde….

*****

Quelques étages plus bas, dans le cachot de Snape, la situation n'était guère plus ordonnée.  
Blaise avait fini par retrouver son protégé du jour, mais ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre: dans la pagaille, le contenu de plusieurs marmites avait pris feu, rendant la circulation dans la classe des plus délicates, et même si Ron avait cessé de flamber, les préparations en cours d'élaboration elles, s'avéraient de parfaits combustibles…  
A quelques mètres de lui, derrière un muret de flammes violacées, Draco, toujours à genoux au sol – c'était visiblement la meilleure position pour noyer un Potter – tenait Harry par le cou, et essayait cette fois de lui plonger la tête dans un chaudron récupéré sur une des tables toutes proches. A l'intérieur, un fond de la potion visqueuse qu'ils préparaient encore quelques instants plus tôt, et prêt à y voir sa tête enfournée, un Harry Potter en posture pour le moins périlleuse…  
Fort de son occasion, le fils Malfoy mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, et un sourire malsain avait pris la place de l'absence d'expression qui le caractérisait depuis son lever.

"- Il faut noyer Potter…." grinça-t-il entre ses dents sans jamais relâcher ses efforts. "Noyer…Potter….

Derrière les flammes qui l'empêchaient d'accéder aux deux élèves, Snape observait la scène sourcils froncés.  
De toute évidence quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Malfoy, c'était la moindre des constatations…  
S'assurant tout de même d'un coup d'œil averti que Potter ne suffoquait pas trop et que Malfoy fils n'était pas sur le point d'arriver à ses fins, il les laissa se débrouiller le temps de remettre un minimum d'ordre dans la salle et de récupérer la totalité de ses élèves. Une bonne partie attendait dans le couloir, pendant que quelques autres restaient pour essayer d'entrapercevoir Harry et Draco, et que certains, bien plus rares ceux-ci, essayaient d'éteindre les incendies.  
Le professeur prit les problèmes dans l'ordre.  
En tout premier lieu, il fallait mettre fin au déluge de feu qui sévissait dans son cachot. Il sortit donc sa baguette, cachée quelque part dans ses robes noires, et d'un simple sort, éteignit les différents foyers. Certes, restaient encore les vestiges des potions qui n'avaient pas brûlé, mais ce n'était rien qu'un bon coup de balai ne puisse régler….  
Satisfait, il jeta alors un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte, et ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour que tous les élèves réfugiés dehors réintègrent leur place en vitesse et dans le plus grand silence.  
Très content de son effet sur ses troupes – les élèves encore dans la classe avaient imité les autres – il se tourna alors vers Draco, qui, plus acharné que jamais, tentait toujours de noyer Potter…  
Celui-ci se défendait bec et ongle, mais surpris une fois de plus par son agresseur, il ne pouvait qu'éviter de tremper la tête dans le chaudron sans pour autant parvenir à se libérer de la poigne de Draco, étrangement fort aujourd'hui…  
Impérieux et sûr de son autorité, Snape vint se planter face aux deux élèves lutteurs, poings sur les hanches, l'air plus sévère encore que d'habitude. Il attendit un instant, se disant que peut être Draco ne tarderait pas à remarquer sa présence et son évident mécontentement quant à son comportement, à lui aussi bien qu'à Harry, même si force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour une fois.  
Malheureusement pour lui, comme le matin même dans la salle commune, rien ne se produisit.  
Le professeur de potion n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner et ne pouvait donc savoir que toute tentative d'intimidation professorale était d'avance vouée à l'échec…

"- Monsieur Malfoy…." Gronda-t-il quand l'impatience se fit sentir. "Monsieur Malfoy!!"

Trop occupé dans sa tentative d'homicide, le blondinet de service ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Le grand machin noir à nez crochu n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour noyer un Potter, c'était évident sans même besoin d'un examen plus approfondi.  
Snape haussa un sourcil, à la fois perplexe et un peu vexé. Il avait toujours impressionné et fait plier même les plus réfractaires des élèves jusque là avec cette technique, dite de "l'air méchant et pas commode".

"- Monsieur Malfoy…" essaya-t-il encore, refusant de baisser les bras face à un échec. "Pourriez vous me faire la grâce de votre attention…?"

Cette fois, Draco ne lui offrit même pas la faveur d'un coup d'œil, et persévéra dans sa tentative de noyade. Après tout, il avait une marmite cette fois et non un simple pichet, il avait donc toutes les chances d'aboutir à un résultat….ou presque.

"- Draco!! Lâche le enfin!!!

Agrippé aux bras du jeune Malfoy, Blaise tentait de lui faire lâcher prise, s'inquiétant de la couleur bleutée que prenaient doucement les joues du pauvre Harry.  
Alarmé lui aussi, Snape finit par intervenir manu militari, forcé de constater l'évidente inefficacité de sa méthode pourtant imparable d'habitude…  
Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, l'élève et le professeur finirent par libérer Potter qui toussa abondamment en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
Très contrarié, Draco ne protesta pas pourtant, et se contenta de suivre Harry du regard quand celui-ci regagnait sa place, une étincelle mauvaise au fond de l'œil.

"- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes prié d'expliquer votre comportement, et ce dans les plus brefs délais.

Le silence.  
Dans toute la salle, le plus grand, le plus vide et le plus lourd de tous les silences.  
Devant l'absence de réponse, mais également devant l'état peu habituel de l'interpellé, Snape se tourna alors vers Blaise, puisqu'il était le seul à s'être levé pour faire cesser le blond et par la même éviter l'étouffement au Gryffindor.

"- Eh bien….c'est à dire que…." Commença Blaise sans trop savoir par où commencer.  
"- Il faut noyer Potter.

Snape fit volte face, assez tôt pour voir un Draco saisissant la hanse du chaudron qui contenait le fond de potion dans lequel il voulait justement noyer Potter.

"- Pardon?  
"- Il faut noyer Potter." Répéta l'élève en se relevant, toujours son chaudron à la main.  
"- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre….  
"- Rassurez-vous vous n'êtes pas le seul!" soupira Blaise. "Il est comme ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ce matin et…  
"- Il faut noyer Potter!

Snape stoppa l'adolescent dans son élan qui l'emmenait tout droit vers le coté Gryffindor de la classe. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas risquer un événement tel que la noyade de Harry Potter pendant son cours! D'une la publicité ne sonnerait pas en sa faveur, et de deux, il aimait trop sa tranquillité pour la laisser filer aussi bêtement…

"- Il faut noyer Potter!!" protesta encore Draco, impatient de se remettre au travail, forçant le professeur de potions à sortir de ses considérations.  
"- On ne peut faire cela! Pas en public…."  
"- Noyer Potter?"  
"- Pas en public, jeune M. Malfoy, pas en public…Si vous voulez régler vos comptes, tâchez de le faire de manière discrète." 

Draco fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait par la réponse de son professeur et responsable de maisonnée.

"- Noyer Potter!"  
"- Pas ici. Ma classe n'est pas un lieu de torture ou de mise à mort, jeune M. Malfoy"  
"- Marraine. Noyer Potter."  
"- Pardon??"  
"- Marraine, noyer Potter!!" 

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le blondinet de service leva fièrement son petit menton bien haut et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant des plus dignement vers la sortie, sa précieuse marmite complice à la main.

"- Mais depuis quand Draco Malfoy a-t-il une marraine? Aucune sorcière n'est sa marraine que je sache!!" demanda Snape à haute voix sans pour autant s'adresser réellement à quelqu'un.  
"- Qui sait…c'est peut être une moldue…" souffla Blaise en se grattant la tempe, perplexe.

*****

Après une fin de matinée tranquille et un déjeuner sans encombre, au plus grand bonheur de Blaise, visiblement désigné volontaire par tous pour être le baby-sitter Malfoyien du jour, les Slytherin se dirigeaient paisiblement, dans l'ordre et même un semblant de discipline, vers leur premier et seul cours de l'après-midi: perfectionnement en conduite de balai volant.1  
Comme le cours de potions, celui-ci était en commun avec les Gryffindor, mais Blaise restait optimiste: occupé à voler sur un balai, Draco ne pourrait plus penser à noyer Harry. Le faire tomber dans le pire des cas, mais plus le noyer.  
C'est pour cette simple et unique raison, des plus logiques et évidentes, que l'adolescent se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers la pelouse du château, Draco à ses cotés.  
Il avait fallu lutter après le déjeuner, en quittant la salle commune, pour lui faire lâcher sa marmite qu'il avait amoureusement promenée avec lui après le cours de potions, mais finalement, Blaise avait été vainqueur, et c'est donc sans marmite et à l'heure que Draco se dirigeait en compagnie de sa classe vers le cours de l'après midi.  
Rapidement, tous les élèves furent rassemblés, tous un balai à la main, même Draco, et attendaient que leur professeur arrive, ce qui ne tarda pas.  
Très vite, elle leur donna les consignes pour les exercices du jour, et chacun put enfourcher son moyen de transport et se mettre au travail.  
Très contente, Madame Bibine les observait, un peu à l'écart, elle aussi sur son balai, et donnait conseils et directives à qui en manifestait le besoin.

De son coté, Blaise veillait lui aussi, mais sur un seul élève, et pour des raisons toutes autres que la simple pédagogie. Pour le moment, Draco suivait à la lettre les indications du professeur, un miracle aux vues du nombre de catastrophes qu'il avait déclenchées depuis son réveil. Mais malgré tout, en sorcier prudent, Blaise le gardait à l'œil, juste au cas où….  
Grand bien lui en prit…  
Alors que Potter, qui avait visiblement compris que passer trop près de Draco aujourd'hui présentait de gros risques pour sa santé, volait tranquillement de son coté sans rien demander à personne, Draco fut pris d'une soudaine envie de sprint, et ce n'est qu'avec un "Il faut noyer Potter" d'avertissement pour Blaise qu'il partit en trombe à la poursuite du héros de service.  
L'adolescent n'eut pas le loisir de dire "ouf" que déjà, une poursuite à mort s'engageait entre le blond et le brun, Draco arborant un air toujours plus déterminé, Harry un air toujours plus désespéré d'avoir enfin la paix, ou en tout cas, un cessez-le-feu qui lui garantirait de voir le jour se lever de nouveau.…  
Zigzagant, tournant et virant au milieu de la troupe des élèves, le poursuivant et le poursuivi firent peu à peu fuir toute la classe qui se réfugia au sol, et bientôt, chacun lançait des encouragements ou des noms d'oiseaux, comme si la rixe du réfectoire n'avait été qu'une répétition à la poursuite de l'après midi….

Dérangé par les cris et les acclamations en tout genre venant de dehors, Remus Lupin, occupé à corriger les parchemins du dernier contrôle dans sa classe, releva le nez de sa table de travail. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre il s'agissait d'encourager une ou plusieurs personnes, des élèves très certainement, et curieusement, la chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille…  
Prudence étant mère de sûreté, il se leva et décida de jeter un simple coup d'œil, simplement pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.  
A peine s'était-il approché de la fenêtre qu'il faisait demi tour et dévalait les escaliers pour rejoindre le parc du château.  
Draco Malfoy, juché sur son nimbus 2001, poursuivait Harry lui aussi perché sur son balai de course. De toute évidence, il ne s'agissait nullement d'une course amicale: Draco arborait une mine féroce alors que Harry fuyait plus qu'autre chose devant son assaillant, décision sage si l'on en jugeait par la mine du jeune Malfoy.  
Alors qu'il arrivait dans le parc où les élèves rassemblés pour leur cours encourageaient leur champion, Remus aperçut vaguement le professeur qui tentait sans grande réussite de rattraper et stopper les deux fous. Visiblement, la pauvre n'avait pas la moindre chance d'arriver à ses fins: leur habileté, la qualité de leurs balais et leur détermination surpassant et de loin ses moyens d'action.  
Arrivé à proximité d'un groupe d'élèves, mais les yeux toujours levés sur le ciel, le loup-garou resta un moment encore bouche bée avant de pouvoir enfin articuler.

"- Enfin que se passe-t-il ici???

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, aussi sursauta-t-il quand Hermione s'approcha et prit la parole, l'air mi agacé mi inquiet.

"- C'est Draco: il s'est mis à poursuivre Harry et…  
"- Mais…mais…mais il est devenu complètement fou!!!  
"- Ca?? Oh no~on!! Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, c'est rien vous en faites pas!!" lâcha un Blaise Zabini plus blasé que jamais.  
"- Depuis ce…ce matin??  
"- Comme je vous le dis…Apparemment, il veut juste noyer Potter…peut être que si on le laisse faire, ça lui passera….

Dans le parc, Draco poursuivait toujours Harry, et malgré les appels à l'aide de ce dernier, personne ne bougeait le petit doigt. Draco avait l'air trop déterminé et décidé pour qu'il ne soit pas dangereux de s'interposer…  
Et d'ailleurs leurs professeurs leur répétaient sans cesse qu'il faut toujours être prudent…  
Renversé par la nouvelle, Remus restait planté là, incapable de faire le moindre geste face aux deux adolescents tournant en rond dans le parc du château.  
Draco voulait noyer Harry et personne ne faisait rien??  
Même pas Sirius ni Dumbledore??  
Le monde tournait à l'envers assurément…  
Sans plus se soucier du jeune homme que l'on tentait lâchement d'assassiner, le loup-garou fit demi-tour et prit la direction du bureau du directeur.  
Il savait Dumbledore un peu sénile, mais à ce point là pas encore!  
Il escalada les marches, manqua renverser plusieurs élèves sur son chemin dans les couloirs, dut faire quelques détours à cause de coursives réfractaires et mouvantes, pour finalement monter quatre à quatre les marches du petit escalier qui serpentait jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
Sans prendre la peine de frapper et profitant de son élan, il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

"- MONSIEUR LE DIR…ec…teur…."

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. A coup sûr, cette journée était un immense canular uniquement conçu dans le but de lui faire peur…Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution rationnelle à disposition pour expliquer ce qu'il voyait, puisqu'une invasion de martiens n'était pas une explication rationnelle…  
En tout cas pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui….  
Perché sur le bureau du directeur, les mains fermement crochetées sur son pantalon au niveau des cuisses, Lucius fixait Sirius d'un air peu amène. L'animagus lui, semblait ravi au plus haut point, à en juger par la mine rayonnante qu'il arborait, appuyé sur le bord de la table à guetter le Mangemort blond, pendant que Dumbledore observait la scène un peu à l'écart, sirotant tranquillement sa tasse.

"- Mais….mais qu'est-ce que…." Murmura le loup-garou, incrédule, en avançant à pas prudents dans le bureau.

Lucius leva à peine un œil sur lui, préférant visiblement garder toute son attention sur Sirius, mais l'ancien détenu lui, ne prenait pas tant de précautions. Dès qu'il vit sont vieil ami, un sourire éclatant de satisfaction éclaira ses traits.

"- Ah !! Tu tombes bien copain Mumus !! Viens me donner un coup de patte!"  
"- Un…un coup de…  
"- Mais oui aller, viens je te dis!!!!

De plus en plus perdu, le loup-garou se tourna tout naturellement vers Dumbledore, pensant que lui au moins lui donnerait un réponse claire….ou en tout cas un début, ce qui serait un grand pas en avant malgré tout…

"- Mais….mais enfin Monsieur le directeur que…  
"- Ce cher Sirius et moi-même avons fait un pari." Expliqua calmement Dumbledore au nouveau venu en quittant sa place pour venir le rejoindre. "Il s'agit de déterminer si oui ou non les caleçons de notre ami Lucius, ici présent et perché, sont ornés de…  
"- LAISSEZ MES CALECONS TRANQUILLES, ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU LUBRIQUE DEGENERE!!!

Dumbledore fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

"- Allons bon Lucius….votre langage…

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
Il avait beau tourner et retourner la chose en tout sens, comme l'avait fait Lucius avant lui, il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre…  
Alors que là, dehors, un homicide se fomentait, ces deux abrutis cherchaient à déculotter Lucius Malfoy???

"- Et…peut-on savoir qui a eu cette brillante idée….?" Gronda-t-il en posant tout naturellement son regard sur Sirius, qui guettait toujours Malfoy père, toujours perché, et toujours aussi attentif au moindre mouvement de sa Némésis du jour.  
"- C'est lui!!" déclara aussitôt l'animagus en montrant Dumbledore du doigt sans pour autant le regarder. "Il a pas voulu me croire et il l'a fait venir ici…

Remus se tourna vers le directeur, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

"- Eh bien…c'est à dire que…ho ho ho…

Le loup-garou se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et lâcha un long soupir.  
A ce stade là, ce n'était même plus du n'importe quoi: ça dépassait simplement l'entendement…

"- J'imagine que vous êtes fier de vous?  
"- Allons, Remus mon ami…ne me dites pas vous avez perdu votre sens de l'humour…ce n'est qu'un petit pari entre camarades, rien de plus et…  
"- Il n'y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre!!" gronda Remus. "En attendant, moi je vais empêcher Draco de noyer Harry, puisque personne ici ne juge utile de s'en mêler!!

Et sans un mot ou un regard de plus pour les occupants du bureau - autant le meuble que la pièce - il sortit en claquant la porte, refaisant en quatrième vitesse le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour venir jusque là…  
Toujours sur son bureau, Lucius baissa sa garde, l'espace d'une seconde, surpris par les déclarations du professeur.

"- Quoi?? Pardon??? Draco veut…  
"- JE LE TIENS!!!

Et avant que le Mangemort n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Sirius se jetait sur lui à la hauteur de la taille, attrapant son pantalon.  
Dans un fracas de fin du monde, tous deux tombèrent sur le sol et il ne fallut qu'un simple geste du poignet à l'animagus pour dépouiller sa victime du vêtement qui depuis des heures le narguait en lui cachant les dessous de son propriétaire.  
Triomphant, il bondit alors sur ses pieds et pointa un doigt vengeur sur l'arrière train de Lucius caleçonné de vert et de blanc.

"- Je le savais, JE LE SAVAIS!!!" Il leva alors le poing en signe de victoire et s'écria en se tournant vers la fenêtre. "Ô MONDE TOI LA DEHORS, JE LE SAVAIS!!! JE LE SAVAIS!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! JE LE SAVAIS!!!!

Incrédule, Dumbledore recula de quelques pas. Une chaise, traîtreusement placée sur son chemin le déséquilibra et il tomba dedans sans grâce. Plus pâle qu'un linge, il porta une main tremblante à son front, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait…  
Sur la fesse droite de Lucius, trônait en effet un petit cœur vert, joliment souligné d'un "Voldy forever", le tout au milieu de petits serpents qui s'étalaient gaiement sur le tissu blanc….

*****

Dehors, la course poursuite effrénée n'avait pas cessé, bien au contraire.  
Draco poursuivait toujours Harry avec la dernière énergie et plusieurs fois celui-ci avait manqué tomber de son moyen de transport, tout autant que Draco lui même d'ailleurs.  
Remus avait regagné la pelouse, et assistait impuissant à la lutte aérienne qui avait lieu. Certes il ne pouvait prétendre arrêter les deux adolescents, mais au moins pourrait-il parer au plus pressé en cas de chute ou de blessure de l'un d'eux…

Sur les balais, la rengaine n'avait pas changé….

"- Il faut noyer Potter!!!  
"- Rhaaaa mais je sais ça fait au moins 50 fois que tu me le répètes!!! Mais tu peux pas me noyer cette fois t'as pas de marmite ni de carafe alors fous moi la paix!!!" Hurla le pauvre Harry par dessus son épaule pour couvrir le bruit du vent. "T'as entendu Malfoy??? FOUS MOI LA PAIX!!!!  
"- Il faut…NOYER POTTER!!!" hurla simplement Draco en retour avec un grognement rageur….

*****

Dans le bureau, pendant que Lucius pleurait son honneur perdu, et que Sirius chantait sa victoire, Dumbledore se décomposait lentement.  
Lucius.  
Avec des serpents.  
Sur ses caleçons.  
Et avec "Voldy Forever" par dessus le marché.  
Rien, absolument rien à cet instant précis n'aurait pu lui sembler pire que ça, pas même la fin du monde.  
Non que les dessous du Mangemort aient pu avoir la moindre importance pour lui. Simplement, son mauvais goût vestimentaire impliquait qu'il allait devoir…

"- Albu~us….je crois que nous savons tous les deux ce que vous allez avoir pour dîner…." Vint lui susurrer Sirius d'une voix mielleuse, sur un ton faussement doucereux.  
"- Si…Sirius voyons….si vous aviez été à ma place je….je n'aurais jamais….  
"- Oh mais bien entendu Albus…mais vous oubliez un léger détail…." En un instant, le sourire rayonnant mais faux de Sirius Black disparut, remplacé par un sérieux presque effrayant. "Vous n'êtes pas moi, Albus." Lâcha-t-il, glacial.

Albus pâlit encore un peu plus au risque d'en devenir plus blanc que Peeves lui même.  
Ainsi donc Sirius était bel et bien sérieux….

"- Il…il vous faudra le convaincre de…  
"- N'ayez crainte: je sais déjà comment m'y prendre.

Cette déclaration accompagnée du sourire prédateur de l'ancien prisonnier fit l'effet du couperet qui tombe et détache sa tête du reste de son corps au condamné pour Dumbledore. De toute évidence cette fois, aucune cabriole, aucun entrechat ne lui permettrait de s'en sortir, hélas…

"- Mais….mais enfin Sirius vous ne pouvez tout de même pas….

Mais déjà l'animagus quittait la pièce, partant à la recherche de Snape probablement…  
Un petit reniflement suivi d'un sanglot étouffé sortit le sorcier de sa transe.  
Dans un coin du bureau, Lucius fermait les derniers boutons de son pantalon qu'il venait de récupérer, à la sortie de Sirius. Avec toute la dignité possible dans cette situation, il récupéra son manteau, sa canne, se rajusta une dernière fois, et sans un regard pour Dumbledore, partit lui aussi la tête haute.  
Le directeur secoua doucement la tête.  
Après une telle humiliation il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le parent d'élève membre du conseil allait courir voir ses pairs pour le faire renvoyer sur le champ…

"- Bah, il sera toujours temps de nier en bloc…" souffla-t-il dans la pièce à présent vide…

*****

Dans les couloirs, Sirius ne se souciait pas une seule seconde des regards curieux voire en biais qu'il recevait. Tout entier tendu vers son objectif, il fendait les petits groupes d'élèves, dévalait les escaliers, et cavalait dans les couloirs, uniquement pour atteindre le cachot, celui où résidait sans aucun doute le dîner de Dumbledore…  
Sans la moindre gêne, il ouvrir à la volée la porte du cachot sans se soucier une seconde du cours qui s'y donnait.

"- SNAPE!!! 

Tous les élèves, des premières années, faillirent sortir de leur peau sous le cri. Cri qui eut d'ailleurs le même effet sur leur professeur mais celui-ci, plus expérimenté et calme que ses élèves, eut le bon goût de ne pas le montrer. Sa seule réaction apparente fut de hausser un sourcil.

"- Permettez mais je suis en cours.  
"- Peut être mais c'est urgent!!" l'animagus entra dans la classe alors que des murmures sur la possibilité que l'homme qui venait d'entrer soit celui dont l'avis de recherche avait été placardé partout quelques mois auparavant commençaient à circuler dans les rangs.

Une fois devant le bureau de Snape, Sirius se tourna face à la classe.

"- Votre cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui!!! Allez, allez tous dehors !!!" ajouta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes comme s'il chassait des poules d'un jardin potager.

Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur de potions, toujours derrière son bureau. Celui-ci confirma d'un infime hochement de tête, et en quelques minutes la salle fut déserte, les jeunes sorciers trop heureux de fuir le cachot et ses occupants pour le moins effrayant…  
Ravi, Sirius contemplait la classe les poings sur les hanches, alors qu'il savourait sa victoire toute proche…

"- Puis-je connaître la raison de cette irruption dans ma classe ?" gronda Snape à mi-voix quand aucune explication ne vint.

Sirius se retourna lentement et lui offrit un sourire de fauve affamé face à une gazelle blessée. Lentement, il se pencha sur le bureau, et fixa un long moment son ancien camarade de classe dans les yeux, toujours son sourire un peu fou pendu à ses lèvres.  
Snape ne broncha pas, et se contenta d'attendre, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le grand sac à puces qui se présentait devant lui.

"- Je t'offre une vengeance sur un plateau…

Un infime sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres du responsable de la Maison Slytherin.

"- Je peux t'emmener chez le toiletteur pour être pomponné comme un caniche…?"  
"- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités non plus : il s'agit juste de Dumbledore…

Snape garda le silence, mais hocha légèrement la tête, invitant son hôte indélicat et surtout non invité à continuer.

"- Nous avons parié un truc tout à l'heure, et il a perdu.  
"- Et…?  
"- …et il était prévu que le perdant mange tes chaussettes au dîner." Expliqua Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.  
"- Manger…mes chaussettes….  
"- Exactement oui. Alors ?  
"- Alors quoi ?  
"- Eh bien alors, tu les donnes tes chaussettes oui ou non ?

Perplexe, Snape observa un moment son vis-à-vis. Il devait très probablement se payer sa tête, comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble en cours, et cette manœuvre n'avait que pour but de le rendre ridicule…

"- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi et sors d'ici.  
"- Mais non Snivellus, j'te promets c'est vrai !!"  
"- Ah oui ? Et l'enjeu du pari, quel était-il ?  
"- Savoir si oui ou non Lucius Malfoy porte des caleçons avec des petits serpents et un cœur vert avec marqué "Voldy Forever" sur la fesse droite!!  
"- Et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'il porte des horreurs pareilles ?

Interpellé Sirius se redressa et se gratta le menton du bout de l'index.

"- C'est vrai ça…il a pas la tête de quelqu'un qui porte ce genre de mocheté….j'aurais dû penser à prendre une photo, flûte!! Parce que maintenant il se laissera plus attraper forcément…

Snape observa un instant l'animagus plongé dans ses réflexions. Il avait peine à le croire et pourtant, Sirius semblait parler sérieusement, et non pas jouer la comédie pour le tourner en ridicule…

"- Et…tu as parlé de vengeance…pourquoi?

Après tout, ça ne coûtait rien de demander et puis…ça pouvait toujours être intéressant de savoir…  
Le sourire triomphant de Sirius revint et à nouveau il se pencha sur le bureau, pour capturer dans le sien le regard du professeur de potions et avoir son attention pleine et entière.

"- Il s'agit de faire manger tes chaussettes à Dumby…à un type fourbe…  
"- C'est le directeur…  
"- …qui manipule les gens….  
"- Il fait au mieux pour le bien de tous…  
"- …qui sait toujours beaucoup de choses mais ne dit jamais rien…  
"- Il est plus sage que nous, il a de l'expérience…  
"- …et qui ne te nommera jamais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…"  
"- ……………je dois avoir une vieille paire à moitié moisie au fond d'un coffre dans ma chambre.  
"- J'étais sûr qu'on se comprendrait toi et moi…" ricana un Sirius plus que ravi alors que Snape filait par une porte dérobée de sa classe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un mini chaudron pendu à son bras tel un panier à commissions. Sirius lui jeta un regard étonné, pensant le voir revenir armé de sa vieille paire de chaussettes…

"- Une expérience qui a mal tourné….

L'animagus jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du chaudron et pâlit d'un seul coup avant de passer à vert maladif. Il y avait certes des chaussettes, mais leur couleur incertaine autant que leur aspect ne laissaient rien présager de bon pour la santé du pauvre Dumbledore dans les jours à venir…  
L'espace d'une seconde, il fut tenté d'avoir pitié, mais cette pensée miséricordieuse s'évanouit bien vite.

"- En avant toute ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous file entre les doigts….  
"- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux…" Susurra Snape avec lui aussi un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

*****

Au dehors, la poursuite allait toujours bon train.  
Draco ne se lassait pas le moins du monde alors que Harry lui, doutait de plus en plus de ses chances de survie….  
A mesure que sa fuite s'éternisait, il montait toujours plus, croisant chaque fois près des fenêtres d'un étage supérieur du château, espérant vainement que quelqu'un passerait et pourrait lui venir en aide…  
Alors qu'il longeait le troisième étage, un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage. Son sauveur était là !

"- SIRIUS !!! SIRIUUUUUUUUS !!!" appela-t-il en passant près de la fenêtre où il voyait passer son parrain, "SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSEEEEEUH!!!"

Mais en vain.  
Celui-ci n'entendit rien, il ne se retourna même pas….  
Jugeant que sa seule chance était là, le jeune sorcier prit des risques, celui de se faire mettre la main dessus par Draco outre celui de tomber de son balai, uniquement pour repasser près des mêmes fenêtres, dans la ferme intention d'attirer l'attention de l'ancien détenu sur son problème.

"- SIRIUUUUUUUUUS A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !!!

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'il était sauvé, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retourner sur le plancher des vaches que son parrain allait tout arranger comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Il touchait du doigt cette paix qu'il allait enfin avoir cette tranquillité….  
Quand tout se brisa en morceaux.  
Sirius tourna le dos à la fenêtre et monta un escalier, Snape armé d'un petit chaudron à ses cotés.  
Avec un petit cri de désespoir, l'adolescent fit un piqué pour tenter de distancer son poursuivant, des larmes de colère et de frustration mêlées lui piquant les yeux.  
Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol lui…c'était pas juste….

*****

Dans les escaliers menant du troisième au quatrième étage du château, Snape stoppa sa progression. Curieux, il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille.

"- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Sirius stoppa à son tour.

"- Entendu ? Entendu quoi ?  
"- Je ne sais pas on aurait dit….  
"- Tu te fais des idées moi je n'ai rien entendu, et j'ai l'ouie fine. Allez viens !!

Snape hésita une seconde, certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose, mais finalement reprit sa montée des marches au coté de l'animagus.  
Il avait sans doute dû rêver comme le sous-entendait Sirius…  
Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour regagner le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Le directeur n'avait pas bougé de la chaise où il était tombé, et fixait le plancher sans vraiment le voir…  
Quand les deux anciens élèves firent leur entrée il ne daigna même pas relever le nez.

"- Vous avez…  
"- Oui je l'ai convaincu et oui, nous avons votre dîner !!

Les épaules du vieux sorcier descendirent de trente bons centimètres alors que Snape installait son chaudron portatif sur le grand bureau de chêne et de merisier. Serviable, Sirius poussa même le vice jusqu'à venir chercher Dumbledore et lui prendre le bras pour le mener jusqu' son habituel fauteuil.

"- Du thé peut être, pour accompagner votre dî…votre déjeuner… ?" corrigea Snape à la dernière minute.

Dumbledore hocha vaguement la tête en signe d'approbation avant de prendre place devant la marmite. Mais qui diable avait décrété qu'il était un homme de parole ?? S'il n'avait été qu'un fourbe sans honneur comme certains le prétendaient, il aurait simplement joué de son autorité, tapé du poing sur la table et jeté ces deux imbéciles dehors, arguant qu'il était le directeur et qu'il ne mangerait les chaussettes de personne !!  
Mais non, tel un idiot fidèle à ses principes il se préparait à maltraiter volontairement (ou peu s'en fallait) son estomac….  
Dans l'espoir que peut être, il tenta sa chance pourtant, même s'il savait parfaitement que ses chances de réussite frôlaient le néant…

"- Vous savez…je suis un vieil homme qui raconte parfois un peu n'importe quoi et…  
"- Pas à moi Dumbledore." Le coupa sèchement Sirius, plus sadique que jamais. "Mangez.

Le vieux sorcier eut un long soupir avant de s'affaisser un peu plus dans son fauteuil.  
Y avait des jours comme ça….

*****

"- DRACO !!! DRACO REVIENS TU VAS FINIR PAR TOMBER !!!

Comme prévu, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre…

"- IL FAUT NOYER POTTER !!!

Juché sur un balai lui aussi, Blaise, devant la déprimante inactivité du corps enseignant, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.  
Puisque Draco ne semblait pas décidé à descendre, et après que Harry et lui aient manqué se tuer une bonne centaine de fois au bas mot, il les avait rejoints dans leur course folle qui les menait à présent entre les plus hautes tours du château.  
Plus obsédé que jamais par sa quête, le fils Malfoy ne voulait entendre raison, au point d'en faire regretter à son camarade Slytherin ses attachements précédents au lavabo et au chaudron, plus simples à gérer…  
Malgré tout, il ne désespérait pas de pouvoir une nouvelle fois faire entendre raison au blondinet de service…

"- DRACO !!! DRACO !!!" hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent, "SOIS RAISONNNABLE!! IL N'Y A PAS D'EAU ICI !! TU NE POURRAS PAS LE NOYER TRANQUILLEMENT !! REDESCENDS CA SERA PLUS SIMPLE !!!!!

La victime potentielle qui avait entendu jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Blaise qui aussitôt fronça les sourcils, mécontent.  
Il essayait tant bien que mal de jouer les médiateurs et Môssieur Potter n'approuvait pas ses méthodes ? Et puis quoi encore ???

"- JE PARE AU PLUS PRESSE POTTER !! SI TU AS UNE MEILLEURE IDEE TE GENE PAS SURTOUT !!

Trop occupé à fuir son agresseur patenté, Harry ne chercha pas répondre et continua sa route.  
Après une observation attentive des lieux, il ne lui vint qu'une seule conclusion : son espérance de vie diminuait à mesure que l'altitude et donc le risque de chute augmentait…  
Après un virage en tête d'épingle autour d'une girouette, il exécuta un piqué vertigineux, se rapprochant du sol à vitesse grand V, pour redresser au dernier moment. Derrière lui, Draco ne laissa pas surprendre, pas plus que Blaise même si sa manœuvre fut moins impressionnante, et le fils Malfoy continua sa poursuite effrénée.  
Filant simplement droit devant lui, Harry ne prit pas garde à sa direction…ce fut son unique erreur.  
Blaise non plus ne comprit pas de suite. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'étincelle folle dans les yeux de son camarade de cambrée mais surtout en suivant son regard qu'il saisit…  
A toute vitesse, Harry filait droit vers le lac, sans se rendre compte une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait là de la plus grande carafe, ou même du plus grand lavabo ou du plus grand chaudron qu'il offrait à Draco…  
Celui-ci pourtant ne manqua pas le coche.  
Il attendit patiemment d'être au dessus du lac, à un mètre cinquante de la surface, à tout juste deux longueurs de balai de son éternel rival pour pousser son balai et donner une légère pointe de vitesse…  
Blaise n'eut même pas le temps de prévenir Harry.  
Dès qu'il fut à sa portée, Draco jeta toute prudence au vent en même temps qu'il lâchait son balai pour se catapulter sur Harry.  
Déstabilisé, Potter ne put rien faire d'autre que lâcher lui même son moyen de locomotion et subir la chute que leur imposait le blondinet.

"- MWUHAHAHAHAHA !! NOYER POTTblulbulbublub !!!!!

La fin du cri de victoire de Malfoy fils se perdit dans les flots…

Juste au dessus de leur point de chute, Blaise attendait, anxieux.  
Si jamais Draco refaisait surface avant Harry…  
A mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le jeune sorcier s'inquiétait de plus en plus. A quelques mètres de là, sur la rive, les derniers spectateurs de la course folle – beaucoup avaient fini par se lasser – ainsi que quelques professeurs se rassemblaient, inquiets eux aussi.  
Scrutant la surface avec attention, Blaise tâchait d'apercevoir une ombre, rien qu'une forme dans les eaux sombres du lac, prêt à aider le premier qu'il verrait ressurgir…  
Il allait abandonner tout espoir quand un cri suraigu le fit sursauter. Aussitôt il tourna la tête en direction de la plage et toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis la chute des deux ahuris le quitta d'un bloc.  
A moitié éclaboussée, Pansy essorait sa robe de sorcier en pestant contre un Draco qui dégoulinait et toussait abondamment, pendant qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Harry était dans le même état et reprenait lui aussi souffle.  
Rassuré, il regagna la rive lui aussi, après avoir récupéré les deux balais qui flottaient tranquillement à la surface du lac. Il se posa non loin du groupe qui s'était formé près de Draco, ravi de voir que celui-ci s'était calmé…

"- Il faut noyer Potter !!

…pour mieux retomber dans le plus profond désespoir.  
Avant même qu'il n'ait pu lâcher les balais qu'il tenait, Draco se jetait une nouvelle fois sur Harry et l'entraînait vers le lac, cette lueur folle toujours présente dans ses yeux gris.

"- Noyer Potter…" Ricana-t-il, "Noyer Pot…  
"- SUFFIT !!!" gronda Remus en les rejoignant, faisant sursauter tous les témoins.

Sans ménagement aucun, il saisit Draco par le col de sa robe, et le secoua rudement.  
La réaction fut immédiate.  
Draco lâcha Harry qui chût sans grâce sur le sable de la plage, toussant d'abondance, mais Remus se souciait peu de ce genre de détail.  
Draco fermement empoigné, il le traîna plus qu'il ne le guida en direction du château.

"- Cette plaisanterie n'a que trop durée, RON !!!  
"- Euh oui professeur ?  
"- Aide Harry et rejoignez moi dans le bureau du directeur !

Sans moufter – Lupin n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur – Ron s'exécuta et aida un Harry sonné, essoufflé et épuisé à se rendre au château puis dans le bureau.

Parti devant, Remus n'attendit pas les deux autres élèves, et marchait à grands pas, forçant Draco à en faire autant s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver le nez par terre.  
Comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, il traça sa route dans les couloirs du château jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Face à l'évidence, le vieux sénile serait bien obligé de prendre des mesures !!  
Motivé et plus sûr d'être dans son bon droit que jamais, Remus gravit donc les dernières marches qui le séparaient du bureau et poussa la porte sans frapper…et resta sous le choc, encore.  
Affalé sur son bureau, arborant une couleur verdâtre, mais pas tout à fait, Dumbledore gisait, la tête près d'un petit chaudron noir, la bouche entrouverte, un morceau de quelque chose à la couleur cette fois indéterminée et indéterminable au bord des lèvres.  
A coté, Snape et Sirius ricanaient et persiflaient d'abondance, alors que Lucius, qui pourtant aurait été utile à quelque chose pour une fois, n'était nulle part.  
Décidant d'être fourbe lui aussi, Remus s'approcha sans bruit aussi près qu'il le put avant de prendre la parole, sans crier gare.

"- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère… ?" Les deux comploteurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent de concert. "J'imagine que vous êtes satisfaits", continua le loup-garou sur un ton peu amène, "vous avez empoisonné le directeur !!  
"- Mais non il est pas empoisonné !! Juste un peu sonné mais c'est rien…

Agacé par les gamineries de l'animagus, Remus secoua simplement la tête et tâcha, quand il passa près de lui, de ne pas regarder de trop près le reste de ce que venait d'ingurgiter le pauvre Dumbledore. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade puisqu'il était le seul décidé à faire quelque chose visiblement…  
Comme il forçait Draco à s'asseoir sur une chaise, le professeur McGonagall arriva à son tour, juste après que Ron et Harry soit eux-mêmes arrivés à bon port.  
En quelques mots, Remus lui expliqua les derniers événements et aussitôt, la sorcière prit des mesures.  
D'abord, envoyer Snape – qui y mettait une mauvaise grâce évidente – préparer un antidote pour le directeur, puisqu'il était empoisonné, de toute évidence, malgré les affirmations contraires de Sirius.  
Ensuite, elle prit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et écrivit en quatrième vitesse à Lucius, exigeant presque qu'il se déplace, mais sans préciser de raison.  
Le hibou express qu'elle envoya revint un moment plus tard avec une réponse.  
Surprise, McGonagall saisit la missive et la parcourut rapidement.

"- Eh bien ?  
"- Voilà qui est plutôt étrange…" 

La sorcière tendit le mot à Remus qui le lut à son tour. Un aboiement de Sirius, qui avait repris sa forme animale, en prévision de l'arrivée du père de Draco la lui fit lire à voix haute.

"Je suis au regret de vous faire savoir que mon mari n'est pour le moment à aucun endroit connu. Néanmoins, si la question concerne mon fils, faites le moi savoir et je me déplacerais dans l'immédiat.  
Avec l'expression de mes salutations distinguées,

Narcissa Malfoy."

"- Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
"- Qu'elle est sa mère et qu'elle est donc tout à fait capable de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent !" déclara McGonagall, en écrivant déjà une seconde missive…

Comme promis dans la réponse, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir un signe.  
Dans toute sa grâce de femme et de mère, Narcissa Malfoy entra dans le bureau et salua les professeurs présents et le directeur agonisant toujours sur son bureau d'un simple signe de tête. A peine avait-on pris la peine de lui expliquer de quoi il était question qu'elle se retournait vers son fils, toute sa colère à un tel comportement retenue avec peine.

"- Jeune monsieur Malfoy… peut-on savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ???" Draco eut une petite moue boudeuse, mais baissa le nez malgré tout. "Eh bien ? J'attends jeune homme !" continua Narcissa, de moins en moins patiente. Toujours rien. "Vous auriez pu vous tuer jeune inconscient, ou l'un de vos camarades ! 

Cette fois la pauvre femme commençait à désespérer. Après son mari qui disparaissait sans laisser de traces, son fils qui devenait muet !  
Mais après de longs instants de silence, pourtant…"

"- Ma~is…Je voulais juste noyer Potter…"

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'elle faisait un geste vague de la main, signifiant par là son abandon de toutes tentatives de compréhension de ce qui se passait.  
Père ou fils, il n'y en avait décidément pas un pour rattraper l'autre…  
Avec un petit soupir blasé, Remus s'approcha d'elle.

"- Rassurez vous madame…je vous comprends…je vous comprends très bien même…" souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans un coin du bureau, plongé dans l'ombre…

*****

Quelque part loin de là, dans une forêt particulièrement noire, dangereuse et lugubre…

"- Bouhouhouhouhou…ils ont été vilains avec môaaaaaaa!!!! Bouhouhouhouhouhou !!!!  
"- Allons Lucius…ce n'est pas si grave et…  
"- SIIIIIIIII !!!!! IL SE SONT MOQUES DE MOAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!

Lord Voldemort poussa un long soupir, tapotant distraitement le dos de Lucius Malfoy qui pleurait à chaudes larmes comme un tout petit, après lui avoir conté à quel point Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore avaient été méchants et vilains avec lui.  
Sous couvert de sa capuche noire qui cachait son visage, il s'autorisa une petite moue découragée.  
Maintenant, là, tout de suite, il se sentait fatigué…mais fatigué…

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le cours de "perfectionnement en conduite de balai volant" : je ne sais pas si ce cours existe, mais comme on leur apprend à piloter un balai en première année, j'imagine que les années suivantes, ils ont quelques heures pour perfectionner leur conduite, vu que tout le monde joue pas au Quidditch non plus pour s'entraîner… et puis après tout, on a bien des cours de sécurité routière avec des exercices, alors pourquoi eux ils auraient pas la même chose ? ^^


End file.
